I'm Yours
by BGQueen
Summary: La vida nunca es sencilla para Stiles, la mayor parte del tiempo sueña con tener su propia historia de amor. Vivir su propio romance y enamorarse de alguien que lo adora de la misma manera. ¿Cuántas veces puede ser rechazado para entender que tal vez el amor no toca a su puerta por alguna razón? Porque puede que él no sea para Derek, pero definitivamente Derek sí es para él.


_**Este es un AU, completamente ajeno al hilo argumental de la serie y aquí todos viven (EN TU CARA JEFF) y tienen una vida más o menos feliz. Es principalmente Sterek y Scisaac y un poco de mi visión sobre como debería ser la relación de Kira con Stiles y Scott.**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

* * *

Desde que tiene memoria siempre ha querido un perro.

A lo largo de su vida ha tenido varias mascotas y todas han tenido el mismo final: desaparecen. No sabe cómo ni por qué, pero cada vez que hay un lindo animalito en su vida acaba yéndose después de la primera semana de vivir con él.

Al principio pensó que era culpa de su padre, al señor Stilisnki realmente nunca le gustaron los animales y nunca estuvo de acuerdo con volver su casa un granja gracias a que el pequeño niño de sus ojos traía una nueva mascota cada semana que aparentemente lo había seguido de la escuela aunque sabía perfectamente que los animales en general parecían repudiar a su hijo y que lo más probable es que el animalito en cuestión hubiera sido arrastrado a su casa y no llegado por su propia cuenta.

En fin; pensó que era culpa de su padre que sus lindos amiguitos llenos de pelo o escamas se fueran después de siete días con él pero después de perder a su madre cuando cumplió los siete años la necesidad de una mascota se volvió algo más que un simple capricho infantil y su padre nunca tuvo el corazón de negarle nada.

Ver a su hijo reír mientras jugaba con su nueva mascota era algo que lo hacía sentir tranquilo, de ese modo la culpabilidad de tener que verse obligado a dejarlo solo durante gran parte del día por su trabajo en la comisaría se iba empequeñeciendo hasta ser una breve molestia en su mente, así al menos tenía compañía, pensaba antes de irse a cubrir dobles turnos a mitad de semana con las cantarinas carcajadas de gusto de su hijo de fondo.

No obstante, después de que su mascota número veintidós escapara dejo de culpar a su padre y comenzó a pensar seriamente que la culpa era suya. A lo mejor su destino no era tener una mascota y por eso todas las que se cruzaban en su vida terminaban escapando al final de la semana.

Aunque Stiles no se dejaba decaer cuando descubría al regresar a su casa después de un aburridísimo día en la escuela que su mascota actual había escapado por la ventana de su habitación, la puerta de la cocina o incluso por el inodoro del baño principal, su serpiente, _Peter P._ lo había hecho después de superar su primera semana en la casa Stilinski, así que sí, era posible que escaparan por ese antihigiénico lugar, no podía negar que le dolía.

Lo hacía sentir como una paría. Todos sus amigos tenían mascotas y ninguno de ellos habían comentado jamás que sus mascotas huyeran o escaparan porque, sabrá Dios, no podían seguir en sus casas.

Sí, estuvo celoso en ese tiempo. Es decir, lo único que quería en esa época era un compañero con el cual jugar y pasar el día hasta que su padre llegara y los tres pudieran jugar o cenar o lo que fuera, no era mucho pedir. Sin embargo, sabiendo que la suerte jamás estaba de su parte, sus posibles prospectos de compañero fiel nunca duraban demasiado.

Su orgullo infantil estaba aún adolorido por eso y más al descubrir que incluso el idiota de Jackson tenía una lagartija como mascota de casi veinte centímetros y que, aparentemente, el reptil lo adoraba ciegamente y lo seguía a todos lados.

Mentiría si dijera que eso no había sido humillante, ¡hasta **Jackson-soy-el-mayor-imbécil-del-universo-Whittemore** tenía una mascota que lo esperaba ansioso al volver de clases! Eso no era justo, para nada. E incluso ahora que Jackson y él eran algo así como amigos, él no había dejado de ser el idiota más grande del mundo después de todos los años que llevaba conociéndolo, creía que era injusto que los animales lo odiaran tanto como para no querer quedarse en su casa con alimentos y mimos gratis por el resto de sus vidas.

Por eso se rindió. Dejo de llevar animales huérfanos o callejeros a casa, su padre se lo agradeció efusivamente cuando le dijo que ya no lo haría más, y se concentro en cualquier otra cosa que pudiera mantener ocupado su TDAH.

Pocos meses después conoció al niño que se volvería su mejor amigo y hermano del alma: Scott Mccall. Y aún así, aún teniendo al mejor de los mejores amigos que alguien podría desear y ya no hubiera más tardes solitarias encerrado en su habitación, no dejo de querer un perro.

Sí, ahora tenía algo mejor que eso y claro que prefería a Scott sobre cualquier mascota, la herida en su orgullo no se fue nunca, no importo cuantos años pasaran de esa etapa y fuera olvidando la razón real de por qué siempre quiso un perro o un gato o cualquier otra mascota, nunca dejo de tener la sensación de estar un poquito decepcionado cada vez que veía a Jackson con su lagartija, la que no perdía oportunidad de morderle los dedos cuando estaba cerca; o a Lydia tan contenta con su cachorrita Prada; o a Erica con esa extraña gata que siempre lo miraba como si fuera un ratoncito que deseaba devorar entero, igual que Erica siendo honesto; o a Boyd y su rottweiler que sólo sabía hacer que Stiles quisiera orinarse encima cada vez que se lo topaba en la calle caminando junto a su amo; o Isaac con su estúpido hámster, _Sharman_, que de una manera u otra siempre lograba colarse dentro de la ropa de Stiles y le arañaba toda la piel que estuviera a su alcance; o Kira con su cerdo miniatura que chillaba todo el tiempo como si estuvieran a punto de volverlo tocino, Stiles lo había intentado alguna vez pero esa maldita bola rosada le había caminado literalmente por toda la cara con sus pesullaz para después salir corriendo; y también estaba la cría de águila de Allison que más de una vez trato de sacarle los ojos.

Sólo después de sobrevivir al quinto ataque de ese maldito pajarraco supo que los animales lo odiaban y que probablemente era por eso que jamás pudo tener una mascota. Gracias a Dios Scott no tenía ninguna o no podrían tener esos fines de semana de videojuegos y comida chatarra por el constante miedo de ser atacado, rasguñado, devorado o mordido.

Lo suyo nunca fueron los animales después de todo, había que aceptarlo y vivir con ello.

Luego de esa revelación ya no intento tener una nunca más, la idea de tener un perro quedo en el olvido y su orgullo fue curándose poco a poco. ¿Qué otra opción le quedaba? Al menos aún podía cuidar de Scott que era casi igual a tener un cachorro, sólo esperaba que él no saliera huyendo algún día.

**_DH&amp;SS_**

—He pensado en adoptar un perro.

Scott dejo de acomodar los estantes de videojuegos que tenía enfrente para mirar a su mejor amigo de la infancia con una expresión desconcertada en el rostro, incluso Isaac, novio y guardaespaldas auto nombrado de Scott, le dedico una mirada incrédula.

Scott e Isaac intercambiaron un par de miradas antes de que Scott abriera la boca. Scott no solía hablar sin antes pedirle un consejo silencioso a su pareja e Isaac hacía exactamente lo mismo porque, a diferencia de Scott, él de verdad necesitaba buscar la mejor forma de expresarse para no sonar como un completo bastardo. Stiles siempre se sorprendía de cómo Isaac había nacido sin la habilidad del tacto y como Scott lograba salvarle el trasero cuando hablaba de más.

—Es una buena idea… pero… ya sabes, tu padre nunca ha sido fanático de los animales y quizás ahora no le haga gracia que lleves uno así nada más —dice Scott con toda la amabilidad que es capaz de usar sin parecer condescendiente o hipócrita.

—Y, de todas maneras, ¿de dónde vas a sacar un perro? —Pregunta Isaac tras el mostrador de la tienda.

Cuando Scott cumplió los diecisiete decidió buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo para poder costearse la motocicleta que tanto quería, y aunque Isaac, que tenía una estabilidad económica similar a la de Lydia o Jackson gracias a que su tío lo adopto después de descubrir que era abusado constantemente por el maldito de su padre, le ofreció ser él quién pagara dicho deseo, Scott se negó rotundamente.

Suficiente era con saber que Isaac siempre pagaba todo sin quejarse cuando salían a cenar o al cine, no iba a permitir que gastara en cosas que no debía sólo porque Scott no podía pagarlas.

Después de conseguir el empleo en su tienda de videojuegos preferida en el centro comercial que quedaba a treinta minutos de su casa a pie, descubrió que Isaac un par de días después había pedido el empleo de asistente porque no soportaba estar lejos de Scott más de un par de horas. Sí, fue asquerosamente bochornoso verlos besarse y decirse cosas melosas al oído los primeros días, pero después Stiles se acostumbro. Scott merecía ser feliz e Isaac siempre lograba hacerlo sonreír. Por eso ahora Scott acomodaba la nueva dotación de _Call of Duty_ e Isaac hacía el corte de la caja registradora.

—Han abierto una nueva tienda de mascotas del otro lado del centro comercial, algo como _The Hale's Jungle_. Suena como una disco gay de los ochenta o el nombre que le pondrías a un cine de pornografía —dice Stiles apoyándose sobre el mostrador tras recibir una mirada de advertencia de Isaac para que no lo hiciera. Claro que le dio igual y lo hizo.

—Vas a romper la vitrina —murmura Isaac molesto.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, en caso de que esta cosa se rompiera el dueño me echaría de aquí y podrías ir a meterle mano a Scott a la bodega de atrás sin tener que preocuparse de que entre por accidente o los esté escuchando… quién diría que Scott puede tener la voz tan aguda. A puesto todos mis ahorros a que las ventanas del edificio entero tiemblan —dice Stiles inclinando más su cuerpo hacía Isaac con una sonrisa bobalicona y un patético alzamiento de cejas que pretende ser sugerente y acaba siendo solo un movimiento confuso de su frente.

— ¡Stiles! —chilla Scott ruborizado hasta la raíz del cabello y deseando que la tierra se lo trague, eso sólo paso una vez y ya se había disculpado con Stiles al menos unas cien veces.

—Anda, justo así, pero es _I-Isaac_ en lugar de Stiles —comenta Stiles intentando imitar esa manera tan peculiar que tiene Scott de decir el nombre de su pareja en los momentos íntimos. No es que los hubiera escuchado todo, aunque era así. Por accidente.

Ve como Scott se cubre el rostro con ambas manos avergonzado y refunfuñado palabras de odio que van hacia su mejor amigo e Isaac que no ha podido evitar reír al verlo de esa manera.

El rubio deja los tickets que tenía en la mano, cierra la caja registradora lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a Stiles para que no mueva nada y se acerca a Scott para rodearlo con sus brazos y decirle que no le haga caso a Stiles porque sólo está celoso de que él puede manosear a alguien que no sea él mismo o algún asqueroso muñeco inflable que ha comprado por internet y que debe tener el cuerpo de Ricky Martin y la cara de algún Batman pegada con cinta adhesiva.

Stiles no deja pasar la oportunidad de recordarle que no lo compro en internet, sino en la tienda del amigo del primo de Danny y, ya que está encaminado, le recuerda que gracias a él tienen todos esos juguetes que, sabe bien, Scott no pierde la oportunidad de usar con Isaac. Esta vez es Isaac quién se pone colorado de pies a cabeza, se supone que nadie sabía, ni debía saber bajo ninguna circunstancia, lo de los juguetes que tanto le gustan a Scott y que exclusivamente puede usar con él.

Stiles no puede evitar echarse a reír con toda la fuerza que su estómago y garganta pueden resistir cuando sus dos amigos lo miran entre apenados y sedientos de sangre. Le toma solo dos segundos captar la indirecta para largarse de ahí antes de que Scott o Isaac le den una paliza por hablar de más. Se despide con una mueca de diversión mal disimulada y el recordatorio de que irá a cenar a la casa de Scott a eso de las nueve con su padre como todos los viernes.

—No sé cómo puedes soportarlo —dice Isaac llevándose las manos a los rulos rubio que tiene por cabello, dignos de la princesa Aurora o Ricitos de Oro.

Scott se encoge de hombros con una sonrisilla en los labios, la misma que Stiles siempre logra robarle y que no ha cambiado en todos esos años que llevan siendo como hermanos. Isaac también le sonríe, a él le agrada bastante Stiles; nunca va a decírselo, por supuesto. No es necesario, Scott se encarga de decírselo por los dos. Y hablando de Scott.

—Con qué, ¿le contaste a Stiles nuestro secreto, no Scotty? —la voz de Isaac hace que un escalofríos le recorra la espalda, ha metido la pata hasta el fondo y esta vez tampoco ha sido su culpa.

_Te mato, Stiles_.

**_DH&amp;SS_**

Lleva dando vueltas por los pasillos repletos de tiendas, totalmente fuera de su presupuesto, y jugando con su teléfono unos veinte minutos desde que partió de la tienda de videojuegos, siendo amenazado debía destacar, ¿sería pretencioso de su parte levantar una queja? _Bah_, se desquitaría después colándose en alguna cita romántica de esos dos. Como siempre.

Falta una hora para que cierren y media para que su padre llegue, porque no tiene suficiente dinero para la gasolina de su bebé, y puedan irse a lo de los Mccall y probar la deliciosa lasaña de Melissa hasta que no pueda ni siquiera levantarse de la mesa y tenga que pedirle a su padre que lo cargue hasta la habitación de Scott (donde dormirá hasta el día siguiente) o al auto para ir a casa y dormir en el sofá hasta las tres de la tarde; no le queda más opción que merodear por ahí hasta que sea hora de irse o su padre pase por ahí y lo llevé él mismo a la cita de cada viernes.

Es la tercera semana de verano y, como es de esperarse, después de pasar dos semanas enteras curioseando por todo internet en busca de información que a nadie le importa pero que le ayuda a mantener su mente ocupada y sin verse obligado a tomar el doble de medicamento para su hiperactividad, su sed de aventura ha despertado y lo ha orillado a perderse un rato en el centro comercial todos los días desde hace una semana. No tiene nada mejor que hacer, además: casi todos sus amigos están trabajando allí y aunque lo nieguen, en especial Jackson que sabe que muy en el fondo lo quiere, siempre están contentos de recibirlo aunque sea sólo para escuchar como Stiles se queja de la baja calificación que le puso Harris en química antes de terminar el curso.

Así que, sin levantar la vista de la pantalla de su móvil, da vuelta a la izquierda en uno de los interminables pasillos para ir a la cafetería donde trabajan Kira y Erica. Le apetece tomar un café, un pastel de triple chocolate y hablar un rato con Kira sobre los giros argumentales que hay en la nueva película del Capitán América y como esta podría afectar la futura franquicia de los Vengadores 2 y sobre lo genial que sería poder tener una Batcave o un Batmovile.

Siempre le ha agradado Kira y descubrir que ella era una friki hasta los huesos como él le ha hecho enamorarse prácticamente de ella, aunque no en plan lujurioso, sino más bien en una onda fraternal, como con Scott. Con ella puede hablar de cualquier teoría conspiratoria en sus cómics preferidos sin sonar como un demente e incluso llegan a debatir si lo que paso con el Capitán en Civil War fue justo o no o si era realmente necesario que hubiera tanto drama empalagoso en la segunda película de Spiderman. Jura que si su padre fuera fácil de convencer se la hubiera llevado a su casa hace años para adoptarla como la hermanita que nunca tuvo.

Cuando despega la vista de la pantalla de su móvil con frustración, el estúpido pájaro de ese estúpido juego no entiende que cuando Stiles lo ordena saltar _debe_ saltar, se da cuenta que se ha equivocado de camino y que en lugar de girar a la izquierda lo ha hecho a la derecha y a terminado frente a la vitrina de la nueva tienda de mascotas de la que se burlo hace un rato.

Es que, en serio, ¿quién eligió el nombre? Deberían arrestarlo o algo así porque no era legal tener tan poca imaginación como para pensar que ese nombre es bueno.

No le sorprende que el lugar esté a reventar, después de todo el local está lleno de animales pequeños y peludos que le fascinan a todo el mundo, hay chicas por todos lados chillando y gritando delante de cada pequeño animal que hay, ignorando totalmente lo aterrados que están los pobres por esos sonidos que han dejado de parecer humanos después de los primeros veinte minutos.

Se debate entre entrar y dar una ojeada o irse a por ese café y el interesante debate que le aguarda tan pronto le mencione la palabra _cómic_ a Kira. Al final opta por irse a la cafetería, ¿qué podría hacer en una tienda de mascotas? Nunca le ha agradado a los animales después de todo y lo de adoptar un perro era sólo un chiste para llamar la atención de Scott e Isaac que llevaban media hora ignorándolo.

Se encoge de hombros y da media vuelta dispuesto a irse hasta que alguien lo detiene agarrándolo por uno de sus brazos, en medio segundo se ha dado media vuelta y descubre que quién lo ha detenido es una chica de cabello lacio, expresión arrogante, de esas que aseguran saber algo que tú no, cejas _muy_ expresivas, inexistente sonrisa, delgada con un delantal que lleva las iniciales de la tienda a la altura del pecho y de un horrendo color mostaza que no podría irle peor ni aunque llevara un sombrero con plumas de pavorreal a juego.

— ¿Cora?

— ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? —pregunta ella como respuesta.

Stiles pone los ojos en blanco al oírla, no se lo toma personal, sabe que Cora Hale es así de _dulce_ con todo el mundo y el hecho de que le hable así no es cosa de él sino de la misma chica que tiene delante y que lo mira como si fuera una cucaracha en su camino. Stiles pretende parecer amable con ella, nunca le ha gustado confrontarla y mucho menos discutir con ella, sabe que Cora puede darle una paliza si se lo propone y, claro, Stiles no necesita que le muelan los huesos. Ni ahora ni nunca. Y mucho menos una chica que parece no ser capaz de alcanzar la alacena más alta de la cocina.

—Sólo pasaba por aquí, creo que he girado en el pasillo equivocado —responde Stiles sin darle importancia.

— Eso pasa cuando estás demasiado distraído jugando con tu móvil, Stiles —esa no ha sido Cora, por supuesto.

Laura Hale aparece de detrás de su hermana con una sonrisa en los labios que a Stiles le recuerda muchas veces a su madre, la misma sonrisa que usaba para regañarlo cuando era pequeño y escapaba al bosque.

Laura es la hermana mayor de Cora y la misma chica que solía hacer de niñera con Stiles hasta que cumplió los once años.

Es muy alta, tiene la piel bronceada, un cabello increíble, un cuerpo espectacular y una personalidad a juego con sus asombrosos ojos y su hermosa sonrisa de comercial.

Debe confesar que cuando era niño estuvo enamorado de ella y más de una vez le propuso huir a las vegas para que Elvis los casara y vivir felices para siempre en el bufet continental de algún casino, Laura nunca le dijo que no, aunque después de cumplir los once y que ella dejara de cuidarlo para poco después casarse con un suertudo mucho mayor que el mocoso que le ofreció una de sus galletas como anillo de compromiso le dio a Stiles las pistas que necesitaba para saber que Elvis jamás estaría en su boda.

Ambas hermanas lo miran, una con su habitual expresión indiferente y la otra con esa sonrisa que aún ahora hace suspirar a Stiles. Por razones distintas, por supuesto

—Me confié de mi sentido de la orientación que hasta ahora nunca me había traicionado. Creo que debería descargar esa brújula que promociona _Dora la Exploradora_ en itunes, sólo para estar seguro que la próxima vez mi izquierda sí es la izquierda —bromea Stiles agitando el aparato que hay entre sus manos para aclarar su punto.

—Acabarías perdiendo el teléfono, seguramente —dice Cora sonriendo con altanería.

—De todas maneras quería uno nuevo, ese que es aprueba de agua es genial, al menos si me ahogo podré pasar el nivel que me falta de _Candy crush _antes de que el oxígeno deje de llegar a mi cerebro y muera de un inminente paro respiratorio o por culpa de una langosta asesina que quiera romper cada uno de los huesitos de Stiles —responde sacando a relucir la vena de payaso que le ha causado problemas y amistades duraderas a partes iguales en su vida.

Ahora Cora no es capaz de ocultar la gracia que le causan las bromas de Stiles, aunque el muchacho no esté seguro de si se ríe por la broma o por la idea de verlo flotando bocabajo en el río más cercano.

—Así qué… ¿una tienda de mascotas? Nunca pensé que Cora fuera de las que les gustan los animales, siempre creí que era más de las que iban pateando cachorritos y niños por la calle —Stiles le da un leve codazo en las costillas a Cora cuando termina de hablar y ella no pierde la oportunidad de devolvérselo con el doble de fuerza como la campeona de karate estatal que es—. Eres… una… te… odio, mocosa del… del mal.

Stiles se dobla sobre su estómago sin aire. El golpe ha sido con demasiada fuera, parece que Cora siempre olvida lo frágil que es y que, a diferencia de Scott, Boyd, Isaac e incluso Erica, él no es capaz de mantenerse de pie después de un golpe así.

Le toma diez segundos recuperar el aliento, estirar su mano y tomar a tientas el brazo de Cora o Laura para poder enderezarse.

Vaya sorpresa que se lleva cuando al levantarse se topa con los ojos verdes más bonitos que hubiera visto en toda su vida debajo del conjunto de cejas más grandes, más que las suyas o las de Scott, y ridículamente encantadoras rodeadas por el rostro y el cuerpo más jodidamente atractivo que hubiera tenido la oportunidad de observar de cerca alguna vez en su corta adolescencia.

Se ha quedado sin palabras, lo que puede ser considerado el milagro del año, y sin aliento, aunque esta vez no ha sido por ningún golpe mal intencionado.

La visión que tiene delante, porque definitivamente no puede ser real, debe haberse desmayado por la falta de oxígeno en los pulmones cortesía de Cora, lo ha dejado sin la capacidad de pensar coherentemente algo tan simple como pedirle a su cerebro que mande las ordenes de moverse, o al menos de respirar, a su cuerpo.

Permanece quieto hasta que escucha lo que parece ser el rugido amortiguado de un lobo, al estilo _Animal Planet_, que involuntariamente lo hace regresar a la realidad y darse cuenta que el gruñido no ha sido producto de su imaginación sino del pedazo de hombre que tiene delante y que no deja de alternar sus ojos de la mano de Stiles que permanece afianzada a su brazo y Stiles. Sólo en ese momento es cuando reacciona y de un salto se aleja del hombre de sus sueños, que hasta ahora no sabía que existía, sintiéndose un completo idiota.

—Lo siento mucho, de verdad, te he confundido con Cora… no es que tengas cara de llamarte Cora, de hecho, tienes toda la pinta de tener algún nombre súper cool con significado y que de sólo escucharlo haga que las aves en las copas de los árboles salgan volando despavoridas… no es que des miedo, aunque con ese ceño fruncido sí que lo das… lo que no es malo, claro, es genial de hecho. Deben de respetarte por la imagen de chico malo que tienes… quiero decir, no es que parezcas alguien malo, apenas te conozco… de hecho, ni siquiera sé quién eres como para estar hablando de tu imagen de chico malo de los noventa con todo y chaqueta de cuero, que por cierto, nunca se había visto mejor, ni siquiera en el mismísimo John Travolta… lo que quiero decir es que… yo… —Stiles no ha podido evitar quedarse callado cuando siente como los ojos del chico le atraviesan el cuerpo.

Así que optando por la idea más inteligente que su cerebro es capaz de idear después de pasar varios segundos en un estado de ebullición peligrosamente alto, sale corriendo de ahí con la punta de las orejas rojas y un extraño sentimiento en la boca del estomago.

Es como si quisiera vomitar y al mismo tiempo salir volando al espacio y revolcarse entre las estrellas de la vía láctea. Está jodido. Definitivamente.

**_DH&amp;SS_**

—Por última vez Stilinski, quiero que te calmes y me digas exactamente qué ha pasado y por qué tengo que ser yo la que te escuche cada vez que tienes una crisis —Lydia ha dejado de lado la ensalada sin nada de aderezos (porque no son más que calorías inútiles) que estaba intentando comer hasta que Stiles llego y comenzó a zarandearla para llamar su atención.

—Y qué demonios hago yo aquí —está vez es Jackson quien se queja sentado junto a Lydia.

Stiles mira de mala manera a Jackson y se pregunta por decima vez en ese rato porque es que sigue soportándolo y no le ha partido la nariz de un puñetazo. Aunque, dejando de lado su pésima actitud, sabe que Jackson es un buen amigo y que, a pesar de todo, nunca lo dejaría desamparado con un problema.

Ambos han formado una amistad que puede considerarse duradera gracias a las insistencias de Lydia que desde mucho antes se volvió la amiga cercana de Stiles aunque ninguno de los dos sepa exactamente por qué o cómo llegaron a toparse en el camino del otro siendo de dos mundos completamente distintos desde el jardín de niños.

—Te dije que podías largarte, pero como Lydia te ha amenazado no has querido irte —responde Stiles levantando la barbilla altanero. Jackson esta por golpearlo cuando Lydia le lanza una de esas miradas tan Lydia que podría intimidar hasta a un oso pardo.

—Habla de una vez, Stiles, no pienso gastar mi hora de comer contigo —insiste Lydia que, aunque no lo crean, ha sido la forma más amable que tiene para pedirle a Stiles que le cuente lo que tanto le está molestando.

Stiles asiente enseguida, pero no responde. No sabe por dónde empezar.

Se relame los labios, nervioso.

Han pasado casi dos semanas desde que vio al hombre dueño de sus más perfectos y calientes sueños húmedos, que han ido aumentado desde la primera vez que lo vio y salió prácticamente corriendo, y no se ha atrevido a acercarse a la tienda ni siquiera para disculparse por haberle dicho tantas boberías juntas en su primer encuentro.

Desde entonces se ha dedicado a pasear por los alrededores y poner mucha atención cuando el hombre no está mirando y Stiles puede observarlo cuanto quiera desde la seguridad de la tienda de antigüedades chinas de enfrente, incluso se ha hecho amigo de la amistosa mujer asiática que trabaja allí y que pensó que estaba intentando robarle la primera vez que entro a su tienda y se escondió detrás de un enorme gato de bronce bendecido que no dejaba de golpearle la cabeza con su pata móvil.

Hasta ahora ha descubierto pocas cosas de él, como que su nombre es Derek y es el hermano mayor de Cora y el menor de Laura por unos pocos años; que nunca lo había visto en la casa Hale, a la que había ido un par de veces cuando era pequeño para comer algunas galletas con Laura, porque desde los trece años se fue a estudiar a New York junto a su tío Peter y su madre; que se graduó con honores de la universidad y es un excelente futuro arquitecto; que es un hombre de pocas palabras, mayormente monosílabos; que está trabajando en la tienda de Laura para ayudar un poco con los gastos mientras busca un trabajo fijo como arquitecto antes de que termine el verano; que le gusta el café con mucha espuma y azúcar, cuya cosa no dejo de ser graciosa para Stiles que no imagino que alguien así podría disfrutar tanto las cosas dulces; que adora a los gatos sobre cualquier animal que hay en la tienda y que en general las mascotas del lugar lo adoran; que la chaqueta con la que lo vio la primera vez es indispensable en su guardarropa y que no hay día donde no la lleve encima; también descubrió que él es el responsable del recientemente descubierto fetiche con los gruñidos que ha despertado en Stiles y es que parece que Derek sólo es capaz de comunicarse de esa manera, lo que no deja de ser sexy, claro, con ese toque ronco y salvaje que nunca abandona su voz, que, por cierto, suena como debería sonar la voz de un orgasmo o el terciopelo. Simplemente perfecta.

Lo que quiere decir, y que se ha desviado por completo pensando en la forma tan perfecta que tienen los hombros, la cadera y el trasero de Derek, es que ha pasado esas dos semanas observándolo y siguiéndolo a todos lados sin poder reunir el valor para acercarse y decirle al menos su nombre y lo increíblemente hermoso que se ve incluso con el ridículo delantal de la tienda.

—Me estás diciendo que ni siquiera te has acercado a decir hola. ¿Nada? Eso es patético —comenta Lydia atrapando la pajilla de su té helado entre sus labios.

—No es mi culpa… Derek parece del tipo de persona que puede romperte la nariz si intentas hablarle… es complicado, Lyd, no soy capaz de abrir la boca cuando estoy cerca de él… ¡Es tan perfecto que duele! ¡Dios! Y ni siquiera sabe que existo… seguramente ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que el chico que se topa cada dos por tres en su cafetería preferida es el mismo —la frustración le sube por el cuerpo después de cada palabra.

Por todos los cielos, ¿cómo es posible que ni siquiera lo note cuando prácticamente merodea a su alrededor?

—Probablemente sea de esos sujetos raritos que hacen votos de silencio y por eso no te ha dicho ni la hora —dice Lydia encogiéndose de hombros.

—No, estoy muy seguro de haberlo escuchado hablar con una de sus admiradoras. Porque, resulta, que incluso tiene un club de fans que van todos los días a la tienda de mascotas para observarlo y cotillear entre ellas sobre lo asombrosamente guapo que es y la forma en la que es capaz de comunicarse sólo moviendo sus cejas o la manera en la que aprieta la quijada cuando ve a todos los esos animales en celo querer saltarle encima y no sabe qué hacer, y no, no estoy hablando de las mascotas de la tienda; o el color tan lindo que tienen sus ojos o lo estilizados que son sus pómulos; o su cabello perfecto; o la forma tan adorable en la que dos de sus dientes delanteros son más grandes que el resto… —se obliga a hacer una diminuta pausa para poder respirar— estoy tan _jodido_ —sentencia Stiles después de escucharse a sí mismo hablar de esa forma sobre otro chico.

—Oh sí que lo estás. Pero es tierno, estas colado hasta los huesos por él, es romántico… patético, pero romántico —responde Lydia con una media sonrisa, a Stiles no le ha hecho gracia y como prueba de ello ha dejado que su cara se golpee contra la mesa en la que ha estado comiendo Lydia para no tener que mirarla a los ojos—. Oh, vamos, no te pongas así… mira, es muy simple, quizás deberías intentar acercarte. ¿Te llevas bien con Laura, no? Pues ahí lo tienes, intenta que ella sea tu mediadora y ya está.

—No creo que sea buena idea, Lyd, ¿y si no le gusto? Puede que ni siquiera le vaya el rollo de chico y chico. A lo mejor me pone una orden de restricción o algo así —responde Stiles encogiéndose más de hombros, en esos momentos desearía no ser un chico tan enamoradizo y poder mantener sus hormonas a raya.

—No puedes estar seguro de eso.

—Lo he visto hablar con una mujer en los últimos días… Jennifer no-sé-qué, creo que es amiga de Laura… incluso hacen linda pareja, los dos son como un par de malditos supermodelos. Seguramente es su novia —Stiles no puede evitar gemir deprimido.

Al final siempre es él el que no es correspondido, no importa de quién se trate, el del corazón roto siempre acaba siendo él.

—Si no los has visto besarse no cuenta, Stiles. No me obligas a ir yo misma a hablar con él.

—No lo harías.

— ¿Quieres retarme? ¿A mí? —pregunta Lydia con una sonrisa felina que no puede evitar asustar a Stiles, claro que no quiere retarla, sabe que Lydia es capaz de eso y más.

—Bien. Yo… tratare de hablarle. Pero antes lo hablare con Scott, necesito que alguien esté preparado con el pegamento por si acaso _Don Perfecto_ rompe mi pobre corazoncito en mil pedazos.

—No seas exagerado, Stiles. Dios, a veces puedes ser toda una reina del drama —Lydia sonríe echando una capa de cabello que se le ha venido al rostro con elegancia.

Stiles sólo se encoge de hombros, necesita saber que su mejor amigo estará cerca para poder pedirle un poco de su confianza y saber que si algo sale mal, Scott será el primero en ir a socorrerlo como siempre.

—Espera —dice Jackson de pronto, desde que ha iniciado la conversación entre Lydia y Stiles no había abierto la boca para nada, parecía demasiado concentrado en algo como para hablar.

En esos momentos Stiles tuvo la esperanza de que Jackson tuviera una buena idea por primera vez y pudiera evitarle la vergüenza de recurrir a confrontar de frente al dueño de sus sueños. Pero, claro, estamos hablando del mismo Jackson que le daba palizas a diario en los entrenamientos de Lacrosse sólo porque tenía esa fijación enfermiza de lastimar al flacucho e inocente Stiles.

— ¿Stilinski es _gay_? —pregunta Jackson y tanto Lydia como Stiles no pueden evitar mirarlo como si de pronto tuviera tres ojos de más.

— ¿Tú _en serio_ estás saliendo con él? —pregunta Stiles con sincera confusión.

En serio, no sabe porque esos dos están juntos si la mayor parte del tiempo no se toleran y Lydia es un genio en todo lo que hace y Jackson es sólo… _Jackson_.

—Es más como un lindo accesorio —responde Lydia con una sonrisa que no deja ver si es una broma o está hablando en serio.

—No, de verdad, ¿Stiles es _gay_? Y más importante, ¿no está enamorado de mí? —la sorpresa en la voz de Jackson hace que Stiles pierda la compostura.

¿Se puede ser más egocéntrico? Dios mío, Jackson estaba en otro nivel.

—Uno: no soy gay, sólo me gusta Derek así que eso no me vuelve gay y dos: definitivamente no eres mi tipo.

—Yo soy el _tipo_ de todos —corrige Jackson con una abrumadora seguridad que hace sonreír a Lydia y le dan ganas de vomitar a Stiles.

**_DH&amp;SS_**

— ¡Scoooooott! ¡Scoooott! —Stiles lleva unos diez minutos con medio cuerpo recostado sobre la mesa donde él, su hermano del alma, su odioso novio, Kira, Boyd, Erica y Allison han logrado acaparar en la cafetería donde dos de sus amigas trabajan y han empezado su hora del almuerzo al mismo tiempo que le resto de sus amigos.

—Te juro que si tiras mi pastel de diez dólares con doble chocolate y almendras te mato, Stiles —lo amenaza Erica al verlo rodar sobre la mesa por quinta vez.

— ¿Ves lo que pasa cuando no te tomas tus pastillas para el periodo? Vas amenazando inocentes como si te hiciéramos algo malo —se queja Stiles sin levantarse de la mesa.

—Te mato.

—Muchos lo han intentado, _Catwoman_, y ya ves: no les ha funcionado —responde Stiles compungido.

Hace media hora que hablo con Lydia y el insufrible Jackson sin obtener ninguna solución y está empezando a estresarse de verdad lo que se traduce a un ansioso Stiles que se vuelve lo doble de odioso según pasan las horas sin poder encontrar la manera de hablarle a ese adonis.

—En eso tiene razón, en quinto grado un niño lo reto a saltar del segundo piso de su casa, desde la ventana de su habitación, a cambio de darle ese bobo gameboy —Scott no puede evitar hacer una mueca y pasarse una de sus manos por el hombro donde Isaac ha apoyado su mano para tenerlo más cerca de su cuerpo.

—Tenía el último juego de pokémon, _debía_ tenerlo. Y llevaba una capa que casualmente me salvo la vida antes de caer —agrega Stiles levantándose de la mesa bruscamente, el café de Boyd, el de Isaac y la malteada de Kira están a punto de caerse de no ser por los rápidos reflejos de Allison que ha logrado detenerlos a tiempo.

—La capa no hizo nada, Stiles, caíste encima de mí y amortigüe tu caída rompiéndome el brazo en tres partes… creo que incluso una de mis costillas perforó uno de mis pulmones —lo corrige Scott aún resentido por tener que pasar todo ese verano en cama sin poder moverse.

—Por eso eres mi mejor amigo y mi caballero en brillante armadura —suelta Stiles con una enorme sonrisa que no tarda en contagiarse a todos en la mesa.

De un salto esta encima de Scott, sobre su regazo, abrazándolo con fuera y peleando con Isaac que trata de alejarlo lo más rápido que puede de su pareja, todos los demás, incluido Scott, ríen acostumbrados a las muestras de afectos que los dos mejores amigos del alma tienen entre ellos y los arranques de celos que son involuntariamente graciosos en Isaac.

Al final Isaac deja de insistir y permite que Stiles se quede donde está, sin perder la oportunidad de mirarlo feo cada dos minutos, siendo persuadido por un entusiasmado Scott que le promete compensárselo más tarde cuando estén solos.

—Así que… ¿no le has hablado? —pregunta casualmente Scott apoyando sus brazos sobre los muslos de Stiles.

— ¿A quién? —pregunta Erica antes de que Stiles pueda abrir la boca.

—A ese chico de la nueva tienda de mascotas, enfrente de la tienda de la señora Ming. Lindos ojos y expresión de querer arrancarte la garganta usando sólo sus dientes —explica Allison con una sonrisita en los labios.

—Caliente —sentencia Erica con un brillo peligroso en los ojos.

Boyd, su novio desde hace tres años, no cambia su expresión estoica, en cambio alza la taza de su café y le da un sorbo ignorando a cualquiera que no tenga una aza o cafeína en su presentación.

— ¿Por qué no lo has intentado? Creo que podrías gustarle, eres guapo —apoyo Kira tímidamente.

En serio adoraba a esa chica, era como la bebé del grupo, no podías evitar adorarla con su adorable personalidad y timidez natural de la que a pensar de los años no había sido capaz de abandonar.

—No lo creo, es la heterosexualidad andante. Digo, suda testosterona por cada poro de su perfecto cuerpo, estoy seguro que me rompería las piernas si le insinuó que me gusta —responde Stiles suspirando y encogiéndose sobre sí mismo, pronto puede sentir la mano de Kira acariciarle la espalda para animarlo y no puede evitar sonreír por el gesto tan propio de ella.

— Tan recto como un zigzag —señala Allison haciendo reír a Erica.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, _Flechitas_? —Stiles ha dado un respingo al escuchar la risilla cómplice de Erica.

Algo huele mal y no es Scott y su costumbre de usar la misma camiseta tres días seguidos.

—Eso. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas observándolo? ¿Una semana? ¿Dos? No puedo creer que te hayas perdido todas las veces que les ha visto el trasero a los chicos que pasan delante de la tienda, déjame decirte que no es para nada discreto. Incluso lo ha hecho con Isaac —señala Erica con una de sus manos al rubio que no puede evitar encogerse avergonzado.

—Te dije que era un secreto, Erica —le riñe Isaac entre dientes, Erica sólo se encoge de hombros mientras se apoya en el pecho de Boyd. Los dos se ven realmente bien juntos y enamorados, que es lo más importante.

Hay un breve silencio en la mesa que todos dedican a observar a un apenado Isaac y un inexpresivo Scott, Stiles sabe lo que todos están esperando después de soltar tal bomba, pero él más que nadie conoce a Scott y sabe que su amigo no es el tipo de chico que va celando a las personas.

Ha elegido a Isaac como su pareja y Stiles sabe que su amigo es de esas personas que confían ciegamente en los demás, son el tipo de cosas que adora y odia de Scott porque la mayor parte del tiempo acaban lastimándolo y Stiles odia verlo decaído por algo así. Sólo por eso, y porque secretamente adora poder imponer algo de respeto entre sus amigos, ha amenazado un par de veces a Isaac asegurándole que su padre tiene una escopeta que siempre está en casa que le enseño a usar desde los cinco años y que si se atreve a lastimar a su hermano no va a dudar en usarla para meterle una bala en el trasero.

— ¿Qué? —pregunta Scott sorprendido de que de pronto sea el centro de atención.

—Nada, Scotty, cierra la boca y dale un beso a tu hombre antes de que esas arpías abran la boca de nuevo. Muéstrale al inocente Isaac la fogosidad que hay dentro del pequeño Scott Mccall —le ordena Stiles con una sonrisa enorme, el resto de sus amigos ríe, incluso Allison y Erica que acaban de ser llamadas arpías y no les importa.

En imposible enojarte con Stiles.

Scott asiente con entusiasmo y sin entender realmente nada, como es usual en él, gira su cuerpo con cuidado de no tirar a Stiles de su regazo y le da un pico en los labios a Isaac para después apoyar su frente contra la del rubio y sonreírle con tanto cariño como es capaz de mostrar en una sonrisa.

Stiles y los demás hacen una mueca de asco al verlos, pero tanto Scott como Isaac saben que no es de verdad, que en realidad todos están felices de verlos así de enamorados y la confianza que hay entre los dos y que no deja espacio a las dudas.

— ¿Oyen eso? —Pregunta de pronto Stiles estirando el cuello con una de sus manos junto a su oído.

— ¿El qué? —pregunta Boyd siendo participe de la conversación por primera vez desde que están ahí.

—Las campanas de boda de estos dos tortolitos. No me importa si la boda es en verano o invierno, Scott, pero yo debo ser el padrino de los anillos y el lubricante.

—En verdad te odio, Stilinski —murmura Isaac dispuesto a golpearlo tan pronto se distraiga.

Una vez más todos en la mesa acaban riendo, el tema del chico que trae a Stiles trepándose por las paredes queda zanjado y sin solución una vez más, sin embargo, rodeado de todos sus amigos bromeando y siendo la manada que siempre han sido, Stiles se olvida un poco del chico de lindos ojos verdes y se concentra en la suerte que tiene por estar rodeado de personas así de fabulosas.

**_DH&amp;SS_**

—Oye, Stiles… uhmm…

Stiles mira a Scott, despegando por primera vez los ojos de su móvil y ese estúpido juego del pájaro imbécil que no sabe saltar, y ve como se balancea sobre la silla del mostrador nervioso, igual a cuando no sabe cómo abordar un tema del que muere de ganas de hablar.

Hace un rato que se han despedido de sus amigos para que cada quién volviera a sus respectivos empleos de verano (Erica y Kira en la cafetería, Boyd en la tienda de deportes Nike que hay a unas cuatro tiendas de donde trabajan Scott e Isaac y Allison en la tienda de armas para cazar de su padre) e Isaac se ha ido a quién sabe donde en busca de quién sabe qué –que Stiles sabe es el regalo para su aniversario con Scott que él mismo ha elegido y que sabe que le encantara.

—Sólo escúpelo, Scotty.

—Es que… ¿de verdad te gusta ese chico? Así como _gustarte, gustarte_ de verdad.

A Stiles la pregunta le toma por sorpresa de verdad, de todo lo que pensó que podría decir Scott, francamente esa no fue una de sus ideas.

Suspira internamente, bloquea su móvil, lleva una de sus manos hasta su nuca y se relame los labios antes de contestar porque, rayos, ni siquiera él mismo está muy seguro de la respuesta.

—No lo sé… supongo que sí.

—No pareces muy convencido —observa Scott preocupado.

Lo que menos desea es que Stiles salga lastimado por culpa de un flechazo pasajero, sabe que su mejor amigo es un soñador y que la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasa fantaseando con su propia historia de amor y que por lo tanto es fácil de impresionar.

Stiles se ha enamorado cientos de veces y le han roto el corazón un ciento de veces más, una de las cosas que más odia Scott es que nadie se dé cuenta de la suerte que tienen como para que Stiles se haya fijado en ellos. Puede que no sea un playboy como Jackson o un modelo con encanto inglés sacado de revista como Isaac, pero Stiles tiene muchas más cualidades que lo vuelven una persona que vale completamente la pena.

Y no lo dice sólo porque es su amigo, claro que no, lo dice porque él más que nadie sabe la excelente persona que es Stiles.

La misma que nunca dejo de apoyarlo cuando decidió que lo suyo no eran las chicas y que en realidad amaba a Isaac; la misma persona que se arriesgo a ser masacrado a golpes por el padre de Isaac cuando éste intento evitar que su hijo huyera de casa y lo denunciara; la misma que se esforzó por ayudar a Erica a sobreponerse después de que su madre la echara de casa por salir con ese chico de color con aspecto de delincuente; quién fue capaz de enfrentarse al grupo de mayores que molestaban Allison por ser hija de un padre soltero y solitario con un pasado del que nadie quería hablar; el mismo que a pesar de todo nunca ha dejado de estar allí para Lydia o Jackson cuando necesitan ser quienes realmente son y no solo los _Barbie y Ken_ de Beacon Hills; el mismo que va todos los sábado a darle asesorías a Kira sin quejarse y bien temprano por la mañana y es el mismo chico que a pesar de haber perdido a su madre demasiado joven nunca dejo de luchar para salir adelante y darle una nueva esperanza a su padre para seguir con su vida aunque ahora fueran solo ellos dos.

—Mira Stiles… —empezó Scott pero Stiles no le deja continuar.

—Ya sé lo que vas a decir y quizás tengas razón, a lo mejor ha sido sólo un flechazo pero… no sé, he sentido algo cuando me ha mirado a los ojos… como si pudiera verlo todo. No en plan pervertido como que pudiera ver a través de mi ropa sino más como… como tú miras a Isaac todo el tiempo —reconoce sorprendido de haberse dado cuenta apenas—. No sé, pero siento que podría intentarlo, digo… ¿qué puedo perder? Ya he sido rechazado muchas veces, puedo soportar una más.

—Stiles… no pienses eso, tú vales mucho más que cualquiera de esos idiotas que no se dan cuenta de lo que han dejado escapar. Eres un gran chico y a cualquiera que diga lo contrario yo mismo le daré una paliza —promete Scott arrancándole una sonrisa tímida a Stiles que Scott reconoce como un silencioso _gracias por estar aquí_.

—O podríamos ahorrarnos los problemas y vivir como un feliz trío. ¿Eh? ¿Qué dices? Tú, yo e Isaac. Incluso podemos comprar una de esas camas gigantes para los tres, claro que tú irías en medio, Isaac podría estrangularme si duermo demasiado cerca de él.

— Si te metes en mi cama con Scott no sólo te estrangulare, voy a castrarte usando sólo mis uñas —gruñe Isaac entrando a la tienda con una mirada que realmente asusta a Stiles.

—Aléjate de mis partes privadas, Lahey.

—No me interesan, gracias. No me van las miniaturas.

—Ignorare ese comentario, sé que te encanta espiarme en los vestidores después del entrenamiento de Lacrosse —lo acusa Stiles inflando el pecho con arrogancia que no le va para nada.

Isaac arquea una ceja y lo mira como si acabara de decir la mayor estupidez del mundo y Scott sólo ríe en voz baja sacudiendo su cabeza sin poder creerse que Stiles pueda sonar así de ridículo soltando semejantes acusaciones.

**_DH&amp;SS_**

La segunda vez que tiene la suerte de ver a Derek de cerca está sentado en la barra de la cafetería con un bigote de espuma en los labios y migajas de galletas por toda su camiseta. Mentiría si dijera que no deseó saltar encima de la barra y esconderse en algún cajón para que su adorado amor platónico no lo viera de esa manera.

Rezo para que Derek pasara de largo o se fuera al otro lado de la cafetería para poder escabullirse y salir de ahí con la poca dignidad que un acosador de cuarta podía poseer. Pero, y dado que el universo siempre parece querer tocarle los cojones, Derek va directamente a donde está sentado y se deja caer en uno de los banquillos que quedan libres junto a él.

Stiles jura que si no se ahogo en ese momento fue porque el café que estaba bebiendo de pronto se evaporo dentro de su boca. Allí estaba, el mismísimo Derek Hale que llevaba días siguiendo, allí estaba y él no era capaz de decir nada.

— ¡Oh! Hola, Derek —una efusiva Kira aparece del otro lado de barra tomando por sorpresa a un nervioso Stiles que casi se derrama el café encima.

Derek no le regresa el saludo con palabras, simplemente le hace un gesto con la cabeza como saludo, si Stiles no supiera que es imposible, puede jurar que a Derek no usa las palabras por miedo a que algún día venga un recaudador a cobrarle con IVA incluida cada una de ellas. Lo que, pensándolo, era chistoso. Se imaginaba a un hombrecillo con gruesos anteojos, calvo y con un traje que parece ser el plato de una sopa de letras en blanco y negro.

— ¿Lo mismo de siempre?

— Sí. Y tres rebanadas de pastel de café para llevar —pide Derek con la voz seca de siempre, Kira le sonríe y se va dando saltitos hasta la cocina para prepara lo que le ha pedido.

Stiles no puede evitar sonreír al verla, desde pequeños ha pensado que los separaron al nacer, Kira y él bien podrían ser hermanos porque esa energía llena el cuerpo de ambos es muy parecida sino es que la misma. Y tienen tantas cosas en común y gestos tan similares que más de una vez les han preguntado si son familia.

Ojalá, si fuera hermano de Kira abría podido cumplir su sueño de ser un _ninja_ desde hace mucho tiempo e incluso hubiera aprendido a usar una espada sin temor a rebanarse él mismo el cuello o los dedos de las manos. Seguramente el señor Yukimura estaría dispuesto a enseñarle cómo se usa una si le insistiera lo suficiente.

O bueno, quizás no, ese hombre subestimaba muy seguido los reflejos felinos de Stiles, que, de acuerdo, eran como los de un gato muerto, pero mucho mejores que los de Jackson a la hora de jugar baloncesto. Que un rayo lo partiera a la mitad si no era verdad.

Stiles no puede evitar reír al imaginar la cara del señor Yukimura (muy parecida a la que colocaba cuando leía sus informes en historia y que nadie más aparte de Stiles podía provocar) si lo viera entrar a su casa con espada en mano y las intenciones de ser su aprendiz. Al pobre hombre le daría un ataque y la señora Yukimura, que siempre vigilaba sus movimientos para asegurarse que el animoso amigo de su hija no destrozara su casa, no lo dejaría acercarse nunca más.

Se ha distraído tanto con las imágenes en su cabeza que no se da cuenta de que ha llamado la atención de más de uno en la cafetería hasta que es consciente de la mirada penetrante de Derek sobre él y que parece perforarle la piel. Stiles cierra la boca de golpe, lastimándose los dientes de paso, el sonido de su risa ha muerto en sus labios tan deprisa que parece como si nunca hubiera hablado en su vida.

Derek lo está mirando con una de sus cejas arqueadas, casi hasta la raíz de su cabello, Stiles no está muy seguro de si se ve confundido o molesto. Quién sabe, tal vez Derek odie que las personas se rían en su presencia, tal vez incluso sea alérgico a las risas y ahora esté teniendo una reacción por su culpa y puede que esté muriéndose ahora mismo o esté sufriendo un paro respiratorio y por eso no se mueve.

_Deja. De. Pensar. Stilinski_, se dice mentalmente.

Sólo cuando deja de intentar explicarse porque Derek no deja de mirarlo como una mancha en su zapato o como si tuviera dos cabezas y la piel azul, se da cuenta que lleva alrededor de quince segundos conteniendo la reaspiración. ¿El robarle el aire es alguna habilidad que las personas bonitas tienen de nacimiento? Porque esto no deja de sucederle cada vez que lo mira, o a cualquier persona guapa en su vida, y a estas alturas eso no puede ser normal.

Stiles abre la boca para intentar decirle algo, lo que sea, pero ninguna palabra sale de su boca y tampoco se siente lo suficiente aventurero como arriesgarse a decir algo que no ha estado ensañando dentro de su mente con anticipación. Relame sus labios y vuelve su atención al café que está por acabarse en completo silencio, si su padre lo viera ahora mismo seguramente lo llevaría al doctor; ver a Stiles Stilisnki en silencio y completamente quieto es claramente el síntoma de algo grave o el fin del mundo como la mamá de Scott suele decir.

Sin embargo, y siendo el soñador que es, hay un rayo de esperanza que se cuela dentro de su mente como la escurridiza brisa que atraviesa su ventana de noche y le hace creer que tal vez pueda arriesgarse y conseguir algo. Un _hola_ si no es mucho pedir. Al menos podrá decir que le ha hablado y que no ha escapado como un bebé asustado en la que podría ser la mejor oportunidad de su vida entera.

Sin mencionar que la cafetería no esta tan concurrida ese día y el mismo Derek es quién ha elegido sentarseen ese precioso lugar habiendo una hilera completa de asientos vacíos a lo largo de toda la barra, justo en el banquillo a lado del suyo, así que, considerando los puntos anteriores y sus suposiciones dignas de un agente de un Winchester, Sherlock o el mismísimo Will Graham, se atreve a pensar que Derek al fin lo ha notado y quiere cooperar a su manera.

Incluso puede que le guste de la misma manera y haya elegido ese momento y lugar, la cafetería preferida de ambos y que se ha vuelto como su punto de reunión desde su _perfecto_ primer encuentro, para decírselo todo y besarlo y hacer uno de sus sueños realidad y volverlo el chico más feliz del mundo entero.

Claro qué la vida siempre ha sido especialmente una _hija de puta_ con él por algún motivo que desconoce y que es completamente _no su culpa_, así que la siguiente parte ha sido probablemente el peor momento de su corta y precoz adolescencia.

Porque para Stiles las cosas nunca son sencillas y usualmente las cosas que ama nunca están a su alcance ni siquiera usando una escalera o, sencillamente, huyen de él. Como sus mascotas.

—Oye —Derek lo llama con una expresión sombría en el rostro.

Stiles prácticamente da un salto de la sorpresa, la voz de Derek lo ha tomado por sorpresa y el tono que ha usado le ha retorcido las tripas hasta volverlas un tenso y pegajoso espirar intestinal, es como si la advertencia de _algo horrible está por pasar_ se hubiera activado dentro de su cuerpo. Obviamente en ese momento, justo cuando sentía su estómago salir por su nariz, debió hacerle caso a su instinto, el que pocas veces se equivocaba cuando había peligro de por medio, y salir corriendo una vez más para refugiarse detrás de Scott y fingir que lo malo en su vida es sólo una pesadilla.

—Oye. —Derek trata de llamar su atención una vez más y su voz suena irritada como si no fuera común que repitiera las cosas más de una vez.

— ¿M-me estás hablando a mí? —Pregunta Stiles. Tiene qué, su cerebro aún no puede registrar que Derek le esté hablando o que una de sus fantasías pueda ser realidad.

—Sí. Eres Stiles —pregunta sin preguntar pronunciando con algo de dificultad su nombre.

Siente como el corazón da un salto mortal de la garganta a los pies.

_Sabe su nombre_. _DEREK SABE SU NOMBRE_.

Stiles tiene que tranquilizarse a sí mismo para no gritar en ese preciso momento, las manos le sudan y el corazón, que ha vuelto al lugar donde pertenece, no deja de latir cada vez más rápido, como el insistente pitido del horno de microondas al terminar su tarea. Stiles siente como la sangre bombea a través de su cuerpo con abrumadora claridad y las piernas le tiemblan hasta hacer que sus huesos castañéen, aunque seguramente el ruido sólo se escuche dentro de su mente.

¿Sus acercamientos habrían funcionado? ¿Derek se habría dado cuenta de sus intenciones? ¿Se abría enamorado a primera vista como él? ¿Al fin sería correspondido por alguien? La emoción le invade el cuerpo y es incapaz de decir nada, apenas y puede respirar, se siente raro pero no dice nada, a veces callarse es una buena idea y él lo está comprobando ahora mismo. Quiere que Derek continúe con lo que está por decir pero no es capaz de pedírselo, su mente está demasiado ocupada pensando que harán en su primer aniversario; si adoptaran alguna mascota de su tienda y le pondrán un nombre cursi (como el nombre de ambos combinado o algo más patético que eso); o quién será el _activo_ y el _pasivo _cuando lleguen a la intimidad.

Reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad asiente pidiéndole con ese gesto a Derek que siga con lo que estaba por decir. Jamás había estado tan emocionado, ni siquiera la navidad que Scott le regalo esa figura de Batman edición ilimitada con cinturón y capa removibles.

—Bien. Necesito pedirte algo.

Stiles tiene que morderse la lengua para no gritar el sí y el _puedes hacerme lo que quieras_ que arañan su garganta para salir—. Yo… eh, sí, claro que sí. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? Soy todo oídos.

Ve como Derek asiente con una expresión tan inmutable en el rostro que hace que Stiles se derrita un poco más por él y por los aires de chico malo que no dejan de revolotear a su alrededor. Derek le da un rápido vistazo a la cafetería, apenas una mirada con el rabillo del ojo, como asegurándose que no haya demasiados curiosos al pendiente de su conversación, después se inclina despacio para estar un poco más cerca de Stiles y lo mira a los ojos. Stiles siente que el mundo entero puede oír los latidos de su corazón que ahora golpea violentamente sus costillas, tiene que tragar la saliva que hay en su boca para no empezar a babear al ver los ojos imposiblemente hermosos de Derek tan cerca y que lo atraviesan de los pies a la punta de su pelo.

Derek aprieta su quijada y frunce sus cejas de pronto hay una mueca furiosa en su rostro.

—Aléjate de la tienda, de mis hermanas y de mí. Si vuelves a acercarte aunque sean dos metros de distancia te daré una paliza. No quiero volver a verte cerca de allí otra vez.

Derek se aleja y vuelve a su posición inicial, como si no hubiera pasado nada, justo a tiempo para ver a Kira aparecer con una sonrisa enorme y su pedido en brazos. Derek no le da tiempo de decir nada más, se levanta, le arrebata su pedido de las manos, toma su billetera del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros negros y le paga todo dejando una generosa propina por las molestias de empaquetar y hacerle más sencillo llevar las tres rebanadas de pastel, sus galletas cubiertas de azúcar y su café.

Se va sin despedirse o decir nada más, Kira le suelta el usual _vuelve pronto_ que tiene que decir cada vez que un cliente se va y se despide con un gesto de su mano. Luego, cuando Derek ha desaparecido de su campo de visión se concentra en Stiles y se decide a preguntar qué le ha dicho Derek y por qué se ha inclinado tan cerca de él, sin embargo, al darse la vuelta se da cuenta del estado de su amigo y de la dolorosa muca de sorpresa que hay en su rostro.

— Hey ¿Stiles? ¿Estás bien, Stiles? ¿Pasa algo malo? —Kira siente como se le encoge el corazón al verlo así, alarga sus dos manos y sostiene las de Stiles que se mantienen fijas alrededor de su taza de café.

Stiles reacciona cuando las calidad manos de Kira lo tocan. Parpadea lo más rápido que puede, siente claramente como sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas tras cada parpadeo, apenas puede respirar, la garganta se le cierra y está temblando de pies a cabeza, las palabras de Derek no dejan de resonar dentro de su cabeza con un eco furioso que le apuñala el corazón una y otra vez.

Pierde el control de sus extremidades cuando no es capaz de contener los chillones sollozos que escapan de sus labios, suelta la taza que sostenía y las manos de Kira con una forzosa exhalación que punza en sus pulmones, se da cuenta que ha derramando todo su café encima de su ropa y el delantal de su amiga, chilla y pretende limpiar el estropicio que ha hecho, las manos le tiemblan como si fuera un adicto a la cafeína o llevara días sin dormir, no es capaz de enfocar nada ni siquiera esforzándose y las servilletas que ha usado para limpiar su desastre se resbalan de su mano y manchan aún más su ropa y la barra.

—L-lo siento tanto, Kira, soy tan torpe, no quise arruinar tu ropa. Ha sido culpa mía, lo he arruinado todo, soy un idiota, ni siquiera soy capaz de agarrar una taza como se debe, yo… yo, yo no sé, no entiendo… por qué… por qué soy…

Stiles se da cuenta demasiado tarde, cuando ha comenzado a respirar en partes y el mundo empieza a dar vueltas delante de sus ojos, que está teniendo un ataque de pánico. Su primer ataque de pánico en dos años.

Se lleva las manos al pecho y las aprieta buscando el palpitar de su corazón para concentrarse y poder regularizar su respiración como le ha enseñado Melissa que debe hacerlo en esas momentos. ¿Qué ha hecho mal? ¿Por qué Derek le ha dicho esas cosas tan horribles? ¿Qué está pasando?

_¿Qué hizo?_

—V-voy a llamar a Scott, por favor tranquilízate, Stiles, por favor respira, concéntrate, _tienes que respirar_ —pide Kira completamente aterrada, le toma por los hombros y lo obliga a enderezarse para mirarla a los ojos.

Stiles no puede, su visión es borrosa y el aire ha empezado a escasear dentro de sus pulmones, no puede sentir su corazón ni está seguro de poder mantener el control por más tiempo.

Kira toma sus agresivas aspiraciones, similares a los bufidos de animal agonizando, como la señal que necesita para ponerse a actuar.

Stiles la ve tomar su teléfono y llamar a alguien con el marcado rápido, supone es Scott. No es capaz de oírla ni de leer sus labios para asegurarse que no está llamando a control animal o al manicomio más cercano. Las palabras de Derek son lo único que escuchar y le duelen, son agujas pinchando la parte trasera de su cabeza.

_Aléjate de mí_. _No quiero volver a verte_.

* * *

_**¿Quieren que haya segundo capítulo? Y si es así, ¿qué quieren en él? ¿Les gusta lo que han leído? ¿Tienen ideas o sugerencias? Pueden hacermelas saber aquí en twitter: Bgqueen1. Cualquier idea que quieran leer es bienvenida.**_


End file.
